


Вкус пепла

by ConVersia



Series: Works 2020 [25]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConVersia/pseuds/ConVersia
Summary: Только раз в год, когда город окутывает мистический дух праздника всех умерших, в старинном кафе «Феникс» доступно особое меню, которое так хотела попробовать Сола – сестра Асоль. Разумеется, та не может отказать своей близняшке, даже не подозревая, чем может обернуться эта таинственная дегустация.
Series: Works 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667014
Kudos: 13





	Вкус пепла

**Author's Note:**

> Конкурс сетературы гик-конвента Con.Версия 2020 заявка №271 ориджинал

Ночь, словно ворон, расправляет свои крылья, и город окутывает бархатная темнота.

Асоль бежит по длинному переулку. Петляет через людей в нарядных костюмах и животных масках, оббегает светящихся воздушных змеев, подсвеченные ларьки с сахарной ватой, защитными амулетами и свечками заупокой.

Асоль чуть ли не ударяется лбом в кривое зеркало, которое рабочие решили вынести из цирковой палатки именно сейчас. На миг задерживает взгляд на испуганных серо-голубых глазах, смотрящих на неё из дырок мышиной маски, рыжем гнезде на голове и белоснежном платье, к поясу которого привязаны ненужный в доме кухонный ножик и мамина бронзовая пуговица «на счастье».

Задерживает, бежит дальше и сворачивает в новый переулок.

«Наконец-то».

По-прежнему слышится звук барабана, свист и завывающие песни подвыпивших людей, но в новом переулке уже можно почти беспрепятственно протолкнуться до следующего.

Спустя ещё два переулка Асоль останавливается и, скользнув спиной к кирпичной стене, закрывает глаза, переводя дух.

«Мама наверняка заждётся».

Неожиданно громкие звуки стихают.

Что-то холодное прикасается к ушам. Холодное, склизкое, воняющее гнилью.

Асоль, крича, распахивает глаза и, размахивая руками, отскакивает от стены. Яростно трёт уши, но их кто-то словно заткнул невидимой пробкой.

Асоль вглядывается. Переулок темней остальных – светит всего пара фонарей – и склизкого существа не видно.

Первая мысль – дух. Злой. Дух умершего, которого пригласили на карнавал глупые певуны.

И он _голоден_. _Он хочет высосать её душу по кусочку, а тело – раскромсать. Затем злой дух довольно облизнётся и пойдёт искать других невинных жертв, решивших, что Фестиваль голодных духов – повод хорошо провести время._

Тело пробирает мелкая дрожь.

Время идёт. Дух не выходит.

«Тут есть кто?», – одними губами произносит Асоль и трясущейся рукой тянется к ножику.

– Попалась.

Слышится низкий голос из-за спины.

***

– Ещё раз так напугаешь – могу и заколоть, – обещает Асоль, покупая сладкую вату улыбающейся от уха до уха Соле. – Я серьёзно. От испуга всё что угодно произойти может.

– Да ладно тебе, – смеётся Сола, отходя вглубь улочки. – Не сможешь. Я знаю.

Асоль фыркает, скрещивая руки на груди.

Пока сестра довольно отщипывает розовые кусочки и направляет в рот, Асоль невольно её рассматривает.

Серо-голубые глаза и рыжие волосы. Длинное белое платье. На поясе ножик с монетой.

Если бы не паучья маска, пока сдвинутая на лоб, у Асоль до сих пор бы возникало чувство, что она смотрится в зеркало.

– Будешь? – Сола протягивает кусочек ваты.

Асоль молча засовывает её себе в рот.

У сестры были большие планы на этот Фестиваль. И хоть Асоль сто раз уговаривала себя остаться дома, любопытство всё же притащило её сюда.

По пути к знакомому кафе болтают о всякой всячине: дом, мама, школа. Ничего примечательного. Сола так и не рассказывает о Том Самом заказе, который доступен лишь в сегодняшнюю ночь.

А ведь ради этого Асоль отказалась от уютной и мягкой постели.

Когда сладкая вата доедена, а вдалеке появляются очертания того самого кафе, Асоль не выдерживает:

– Так что с заказом?

– Увидишь, – отвечает Сола, натягивая паучью маску.

– Жутко выглядишь, – бурчит Асоль, надеясь поддеть сестру.

– Отлично. Голодные духи любят лакомиться безобидными мышками.

– Сола!

Сола хихикает:

– Не злись. Почти пришли.

Под ногами захрустела гравийная плитка – они вступили на территорию «Феникса».

Редкие извилистые деревья, горсти воздушных фонариков, отливающие красным, узорчатые стеклянные двери и окна придавали кафе таинственности, которая так и манила любопытных, если не заглянуть, то остановиться и пару минут рассматривать «Феникса» от клюва до хвоста.

Ещё с детства они с мамой ходили сюда. Чаще вечером, потому что утром «Феникс» ещё не вылупляется, пряча своё прекрасное оперение. Заказывали традиционную китайскую лапшу и шесть стаканов воды, которые должны были усмирить горящее от острых приправ горло.

Год назад мама перестала ходить, но Асоль и Сола до сих пор соблюдают традицию.

– Как-то мало народу, – удивляется Асоль, оглядывая пустые столики.

– Празднуют, – пожимает плечами Сола. – Нам на руку.

Звон дверного колокольчика извещает о прибытии. На входе уже стоит официант. Ласковая улыбка, два меню, словно их ждали, и такое знакомое «добро пожаловать» мелодично разносящееся по кафе.

– Как будто домой вернулись, – шепчет Асоль.

Сола кивает.

– Куда присядете? – интересуется официант.

Раньше бы они сели у окна – там и нет никого, как раз.

Но сегодня особенный день, поэтому Асоль неуверенно смотрит на сестру.

– На террасе, если можно, – отвечает Сола.

– Конечно. Пройдёмте за мной.

Официант выплывает из кафе, и Асоль с любопытством следует за поспешившей за ним Солой.

Сола выбрала укромное местечко рядом извилистым деревом, которое почти скрывало людей, предпочётших Фестиваль голода хорошему ужину.

Как только официант отходит, Асоль тут же хватается за знакомое меню и начинает листать.

Лапша, острая лапша, морепродукты. Те же чаи и морсы, те же десерты.

Ничего странного. Совсем.

– Нет твоего заказа, – Асоль вздыхает и смотрит на сестру, которая даже не открывала меню.

Так она и знала. Разыграли. Все эти «такое только раз в год», «будет страшно», «готова ради меня прийти» и «я буду рядом» не имеют смысла.

Лучше бы она дома осталась.

Неожиданно Сола прерывает ход мыслей:

– Дай руку.

– Зачем?

– Просто дай, – она закатывает глаза.

Всё случается за секунды. Асоль протягивает руку ладонью вверх. Сола выхватывает из своего пояса ножик и прокалывает её указательный палец.

Асоль вскрикивает, пытается одёрнуть руку, но Сола держит холодной мертвенной хваткой. Переворачивает ладонь, прикладывает палец к своему закрытому меню.

И… Асоль снова вскрикивает. Но теперь от ужаса.

Меню светится. Светится неестественным бледно-красным.

Сола открывает меню. Там больше нет ни лапши, ни морепродуктов, ни напитков. Лишь чистые бледно-красные листы.

Асоль завороженно смотрит, как Сола переворачивает последнюю чистую страницу, как прибегает незнакомый запыхавшийся официант.

– Вы в порядке? Сейчас же всё заменю.

– Не нужно, – отвечает Сола. – Мы пришли за моим пеплом.

Волнение на лице официанта пропадает.

– Заказ принят, – произносит и исчезает в дверях кафе.

Асоль, засунув ноющий палец в рот, смотрит то на меню, то на двери, то на невозмутимую сестру.

– Что. Это. Было? – голос дрожит. Асоль обхватывает себя руками – почему-то на улице стало очень холодно, хотя сейчас разгар лета.

– Не бойся так. Это тот самый заказ. Чай «Пепел» называется. Скоро принесут.

На миг возникает мысль спросить, как Сола узнала о нём, но Асоль лишь робко спрашивает:

– Так просто возьмут и принесут?

Глаза Солы расширяются от удивления:

– Конечно. Это же кафе. Пришёл – заказал.

«Слава богу», – проносится мысль в голове Асоль. На сегодня хватит уже приключений.

– Надеюсь, этот чай будет очень вкусным, – говорит Асоль.

– Конечно. Он будет пропитан твоим страхом. Что может быть вкуснее, – подмигивает Сола.

Асоль невольно вздрагивает:

– Не смешно.

– О, а вот и чай, – оживляется Сола.

Официант осторожно опускает поднос на стол.

Старинный ребристый чайник стоит в центре. Рядом – такая же диковинная сахарница и два бокала. В начищенных до блеска серебряных гранях отражается порезанный грейпфрут.

– А нам хватит за это заплатить? – спохватывается Асоль, тянясь к кошельку на поясе, в котором всего пара монет.

Сола жестом руки останавливает её.

– Я заплачу.

Асоль открывает рот, но вовремя останавливает себя от расспросов.

Сола привела её сюда, зная, что делает. Она должна ей довериться.

– Попрошу тебя только об одном, – говорит Сола, когда Асоль снимает маску и подносит чашечку к носу. Ноздри начинает пощипывать кислым ароматом грейпфрута. – Слушайся меня. Пожалуйста.

– Хорошо, – Асоль вскидывает брови: неужели их что-то ещё ждёт?

Сола откладывает свою маску в сторону и тоже подносит чашечку. Асоль чувствует, как её руки понемногу начинают дрожать.

– Там же не наркотики?

– Пей уже.

Асоль хмыкает и делает глоток.

Горло обжигает. Буквально.

Жар спускается по горлу ко внутренностям, и внутри всё начинает плавиться.

Асоль открывает рот, чтобы закричать – не может. Голос пропал.

В панике она тянется к Соле, хрипит. Даже простое слово «воды» превращается в пустой тихий звук.

«Сола, помоги! Горячо!», – молит Асоль, когда сестра встречается с ней взглядом.

Сола вздыхает и кладёт свои руки на её:

– Не переживай. Мы пройдём через это вместе.

«Что?!» – кричит Асоль. Кричит со всей силы.

Но перед глазами уже нет сестры.

Перед глазами лишь темнота. Кромешная темнота.

***

Тепло. Пахнет клубничным шампунем и лимоном.

Асоль поглубже зарывается в приятные запахи, скрываясь от утренних солнечных лучей, которые знаменовали одно – школу.

Словно в такт мыслям раздаётся три коротких стука.

– Вставать пора, соня, – приговаривает мамин голос за дверью. – Одевайся и бегом завтракать.

– В школе позавтракаю, – бурчит Асоль, чувствуя, что вот-вот провалится в сон.

Неожиданно ногу что-то хватает. Что-то очень цепкое и ледяное.

Асоль дёргает ногой, но холод не спадает – он охватывает всю ногу и перебирается выше.

Асоль с криком вскакивает с постели.

– Ещё немного – и опоздаешь, – говорит мама.

Асоль не успевает среагировать, как она и злополучный пустой кувшин исчезают за дверью.

– Сколько раз просила так не будить, – сетует Асоль, рассматривая перед собой тарелку овсяной каши. – Это Соле нравится холодный душ по утра…

Асоль замирает и осторожно переводит взгляд на маму. Та моет посуду под мощным напором воды.

«Надеюсь, не слышала».

_Пей._

Раздаётся голос в голове.

Асоль вздрагивает и оглядывается.

«Показалось?»

_Пей._

Голос знакомый.

«Сола?»

Наверное, какое-то остаточное воспоминание после очередного кошмара, думает Асоль, косясь на чай, который Сола каждое утро пила по утрам. Мама опять по привычке заварила.

Может, и стоит выпить.

Морщась, Асоль быстро выпивает тёплый чай, выскакивает из-за стола и спешит к прихожей.

Выходя из дома, она с тоской смотрит на порог. Раньше слева от её туфель всегда стояла ещё одна такая же пара.

Асоль выскакивает из дома и спешит к автобусной остановке. Даже спустя несколько месяцев у неё до сих пор возникает чувство, что Сола рядом рассказывает смешные истории или делится впечатлениями о просмотренном сериале.

А потом – на остановке – Асоль оглушает тишина. Тишина, которая наполняет всё внутри одиночеством.

И почти каждый раз, когда автобус подъезжает к остановке, Асоль приходится прятать заплаканное лицо.

Но в это утро Асоль меняет привычный маршрут – ноги сами несут её к переулку, где всё случилось. В это утро она находит силы посмотреть чувству вины в лицо.

Переулок узкий, с редкими прохожими и ещё более редкими машинами. Невысокие подъезды словно слеплены в одну серую линию.

Асоль осторожно переходит на другую сторону, где до сих пор красуется граффити с надписью «Вылечи меня» и рисунком доктора в халате, который заделывает трещину на асфальте.

Асоль садится на корточки и проводит пальцами по рисунку. К сожалению, свой талант к рисованию Сола показывала лишь через уличное искусство.

Где-то вдалеке слышится глухой звук мотора, и Асоль вздрагивает. Поднимается.

Успевает – на миг – уловить очертания бампера большого грузовика, а потом резкая вспышка боли выбивает дух и погружает в темноту.

Снова. Повсюду темнота и тишина.

_Ты потеряешь тело._

Асоль пытается приоткрыть глаза, – и видит врачей в белых халатах, которые подносят к её губам какую-то трубку.

_Пей!_

Ничего не соображая, она почти залпом вытягивает содержимое.

Горло обжигает холодом. Асоль чувствует, что задыхается. Перед глазами всё мельтешит, её начинает тошнить.

– Лёгкие повреждены, она почти не дышит! – кричит кто-то.

– Чего стоите? В реанимацию её!

_Ты потеряешь душу._

Дальше – снова тихо. Тихо и темно. Асоль уже почти привыкает к тому, что ей придётся провести здесь вечность, как неожиданно раздаётся женский плач.

До боли знакомый женский плач.

«Мама!» – хочет крикнуть Асоль, но не может – голоса нет.

– Боже, за что ты так со мной, – шепчет мама, и Асоль слышит, как что-то в её голосе трескается. Ломается.

_Пей!_

Асоль не понимает, что она должна пить. Она лишь хочет протянуть руки к матери.

Неожиданно глаза Асоль распахиваются сами собой, и она видит, как к её рту тянется бледно-красная нить. Выходящая из мозга матери, череп которой наполовину сломан.

Асоль не помнила, сколько раз она кричала. Кричала даже после того, как бледно-красная нить оборвалась, а её мать сморщилась и, иссохшая, словно лист из гербария, повалилась на пол.

_Ты потеряешь себя._

Если бы она тогда стояла чуть левее, как тогда, с Солой, ничего бы этого не было.

«Ненавижу сестру! Ненавижу!»

– Ненавидишь? – неожиданно больничная палата с мамой исчезла, и перед Асоль стояла лишь Сола. Стояла, смотрела в глаза.

– Ненавижу, – подтвердила Асоль.

– Почему?

– Потому что мама была бы жива! Я была бы жива!

Если бы не воспоминания – эти съедающие её воспоминания – Асоль бы не пошла в тот переулок, и всё бы было хорошо.

– Но ты ведь сама туда пошла.

– Неважно! Я… что произошло? – Асоль рыдает. Крупные слёзы капают на пол.

Нет, не Сола во всём виновата, а Асоль. Она повела её в тот злополучный день рисовать возле большой трещины в асфальте. Чтобы люди заметили наконец её и заделали, как и сломанное окно и стену в домах, где они рисовали в прошлые разы.

Нужно было выбрать другое место. Нужно было не отбегать в сторону, а помочь сестре и столкнуть её с дороги.

А Асоль не смогла. Струсила.

Спаслась сама.

– Пей.

Асоль поднимает глаза.

Сола улыбается и подносит чашку, полную набранных слёз.

***

– Ты в порядке?

Асоль открывает глаза. Перед ней сидит бледная Сола и встревоженно на неё смотрит.

За сестрой краски ночного неба постепенно расплывались, сменяясь на утренние.

– Что это было? – только такой вопрос приходит на ум.

– Всё хорошо, – встревоженный вид Солы быстро пропадает, сменяясь улыбкой.

Но Асоль вовсе не весело.

– Тебе тоже было больно? – еле слышно выговаривает она.

– Конечно. Все, кто пробует «Пепел», через это проходят.

Невозмутимость сестры поражала Асоль. В любой другой раз она не задала бы этот вопрос, но сейчас она просто не могла не спросить:

– Ты видела свою… ну, ты знаешь?

– Свою смерть? Видела. А ты?

– И я свою… – говорит Асоль и чувствует, как слёзы начинают застилать глаза. – Я даже не догадывалась, через что ты прошла. Я бы до сих пор мучилась угрызениями совести, если бы не встретила тогда тебя в этом кафе в одно из полнолуний, и ты бы меня не успокоила, но сейчас… это ужасно… так ужасно…

Сола кладёт свои тёплые руки на руки Асоль.

– Всё позади.

Асоль всхлипывает.

– Больше я на твои авантюры не подписываюсь.

– Хорошо. Прости.

Асоль только качает головой, осматривается… и замирает.

Призраки. Повсюду призраки.

Полупрозрачные люди сидят за столиками кафе. На улице и внутри. Некоторые из призраков болтают с живыми людьми, и улыбки тех сияют ярче, чем фонарики над кафе.

Даже второй официант, стоящий поодаль и смотрящий на их столик, призрак.

– Кафе – это граница умерших и живых, – неверяще произносит Асоль.

До последнего она сомневалась в этом. Даже думала, что с ума сходит, раз сестру видит, но теперь…

Сола кивает.

– Теперь ты можешь различать, кто есть кто, – она озвучивает мысли Асоль.

Асоль хочет поблагодарить сестру, – и замирает.

– Сола, а ты… ты не прозрачная. Ты не призрак?

– Теперь нет.

Асоль снова рыдает. Выскакивает из-за стола и кидается обнимать сестру. Тёплую, мягкую, пахнущую клубникой с лимоном.

– Не щипай меня. Не хочу просыпаться.

Сола смеётся, стискивая Асоль в объятьях.

– Пора нам домой.

– Подожди, но как? Как ты смогла… Сола, – Асоль теряет слова, снова и снова прижимая к себе сестру.

– Это всё Тот Самый заказ. Вернулась, потому что прошли испытания. Если бы ты засомневалась в моих словах, то ничего бы не помогло. Спасибо.

Асоль чувствует, как от стыда начинают гореть щёки.

Нет, она не будет признаваться Соле в том, что делала всё в беспамятстве. Может, и к лучшему, что она такая безвольная и просто слепо подчинялась голосу, не стараясь повлиять на ситуацию.

– Пойдём домой, – шепчет Асоль.

Сола кивает официанту, и тот уносит поднос.

– А платить не нужно? – удивляется Асоль, глядя призраку вслед.

– Мы уже достаточно заплатили.

Асоль представляет, как изменится лицо мамы, когда она скажет, что кое-кого привела.

«Поскорей бы домой», – мечтает Асоль, доходя до конца мощёной дорожки.

А дальше – дальше она чувствует, будто что-то невидимое не даёт пройти.

– Сола, – зовёт Асоль отошедшую чуть вперёд сестру. – Я… застряла? Может, зацепилась где или это какое-то зеркало? Что такое, не видишь?

Сола… не останавливается. Не останавливается даже тогда, когда крики Асоль перестают быть слышны.

Она бежит по длинному переулку. Петляет через людей в нарядных костюмах и животных масках, оббегает светящихся воздушных змеев, подсвеченные ларьки с сахарной ватой, защитными амулетами, свечками заупокой.

По ушам бьёт звук барабана, свист и завывающие песни подвыпивших людей, но в новом переулке уже можно почти беспрепятственно протолкнуться до следующего.

Спустя ещё два переулка, Сола останавливается и, скользнув спиной к кирпичной стене, закрывает глаза, переводя дух. Медленно натягивает на себя маску в виде мыши и чувствует, как губы сами собой расплываются в улыбке.

«Мама наверняка заждалась».


End file.
